Gifts of the Element
by Chippychap
Summary: Persephone Wester, a young Phoenix, has the ability to heal any injury, but not without its cost. She runs away from home after finding that her father had betrothed her. Her future changes forever when she meets an unconscious Elf in the forest.


Chapter 1 Persephone Wester

The day for my Prima Prossima, or my First Coming of Age, had arrived too quickly. I waited anxiously in my bedroom while my parents prepared the courtyard.

Rima, my personal hand-maiden and, for all intents and purposes, my nanna, was bustling about our household. Occasionally, she would peek in my room and check on me. I was knitting on a blanket.

Knitting was the best thing for me to do. It calmed me down and helped me relax, focusing on the simple pattern of the yarn weaving in and out of loops. Although it was uncomplicated, it came together and made a beautiful piece of fabric. Eventually, Rima would take the finished piece and sew it together with other pieces I had previously made.

"Kore, darling, it's time to go downstairs. What's a party without the beautiful Denach Agam?" Rima's lilting accent overflowed with love. Denach Agam was the Phoenix name for a Daughter of Fire who had reached her Prima Prossima.

"It is likely that my mother has found for me yet another suitor. Will I see you again, Nanna? If I leave this household and take up a different name, will I still be welcome here?" I voiced my fears, knowing she would never lie to me.

"Persephone. If you are to be married, you will leave Agni and live in Tejas or Vayu with your companion. When you have your child, you can move back to Agni if is a girl. However, if it is a boy, then you will move to Pavan and live among the Gryphons."

That was the law for Phoenixes. When they had their Prima, they could choose a mate and move to the territory of the Phoenixes, or to Vayu with the Gryphons.

Phoenixes were only allowed to bear one child. If it was female, the couple would move to Agni, the homeland of Phoenixes. If it was male, they would move to Pavan to live with Gryphons. They would then adopt the customs of either city and raise their child how the law declared.

New couples with no children were not allowed into Agni or Pavan. They remained in Tejas or Vayu.

"I hope that day will not come too soon, Rima," I murmured.

"Likewise, Kore." She hugged me. Kore was my true Phoenix name. Persephone was translated from it in our language.

"Rima..." I began. "Has there ever been a Phoenix who did not marry a Gryphon?"

"Yes, actually. It is a long story, but I think we have the time." She closed her eyes, remembering. "Ah, yes. Over a hundred years ago, there was a young Phoenix, not unlike yourself. Her name was Qetalia. She was pledged to be married to the King of the Gryphons at that time, King Dorian. She had the power to heal any of the races. The day of her wedding, a young Elf stumbled in to warn the Phoenixes and Gryphons of animals that had gone wild. He was badly hurt, and he collapsed at the doorway.

"Well, naturally, Qetalia rushed to him and tried to heal him, but the poor Elf was already dead. She grieved him, even though she did not know him. From that day on, she never used her gift again. She abandoned King Dorian and travelled to the realms of the Wraeths and asked to be unbound from her power.

"They granted her wish and separated the power into five gifts to the elements: Fire, Water, Air, Earth, and Mind; but to take away her power killed her. King Dorian was grieved to hear news of her death. The gift to the Gryphons was a ring; they called it the Crown of Qetalia in remembrance of her."

"Oh," I said simply. It wasn't quite the story I had hoped for, but it had passed the time. "Well, it's time for me to join my ceremony."

I made my way slowly downstairs, careful not to trip in my elegant dress. It was white, as our customs declared a Denach Agam should wear to her first ceremony.

Zephyr and Aglaia Wester were coming toward me, Aglaia's arm draped daintily over Zephyr's. Usually I would consider their approach normal, since they are my parents, but the looks on their faces told me this was not the case. They looked apprehensive.

"Persephone, darling, there you are! We want to introduce you to someone." My mother's voice was laced with tension.

A young man stood behind my father. A Gryphon, about my age. Probably very rich or high in status, or he wouldn't be at my ceremony. He was somewhat good-looking, but he wasn't my type. He looked to be arrogant and self-centered. Mother always told me not to judge a book by its cover, but I was usually always right. She always picked Gryphons that were rich or royal, and they were all the same.

Father introduced me to him. "Helios Triste, this is my daughter, Persephone."

Helios reached for my hand and raised it to his lips. I shot a suspicious look and my mother. She smiled innocently at me and shrugged. She was always searching for a Gryphon for me. I hated her attemps to find me a lover.

"Walk with me?" Helios did not release my hand, opting instead for holding it as we walked down to the riverbank. "You certainly are beautiful, Kore," he murmured. He came closer until he was definitely intruding on my personal space.

"I wish they would stop this," I muttered, scowling.

"Whom would stop what?"

"My parents. They keep trying to find me a mate. I don't want that right now."

He sighed. "You don't have much of a choice." His face was nearly unreadable, but I detected hints of smugness through his guarded expression. As if he had won a trophy.

My eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, Helios?"

He chuckled. "You are my betrothed now. Our fathers decided this morning." He put his hands gently on my cheeks and leaned forward. Our foreheads were touching. He leaned inward and held me close as he kissed me.

My father had betrothed me to some Gryphon I didn't even know? This was outrageous; an intolerable betrayal! I hated being surprised, and he knew it.

My temper flared and I tore away. My hand flew out and slapped Helios on the face. He should have known better than to be so fast with a Phoenix.

I had been correct when Helios had looked triumphant before. He saw me as a trophy aquired, nothing more.

I ran back to the clearing and saw that my parents had been watching us eagerly. They looked furious. Well, good for them. How dare they promise me off to some stranger?

"Persephone! Go back there and apologize to Helios!" my mother cried. She looked furious.

I glared at her and turned toward the setting sun. I ran. I wanted to forget the ruined evening altogether. I kept on going and going until finally I was too tired to run any farther.

I found a small boulder jutting out from the side of a mountain and climbed under it. It would shield me from rain and would provide shelter until morning.


End file.
